Large-sized photodiodes are intended to provide low-illumination signals.
According to the prior art, the charges created in large-sized photodiodes can be completely driven to the read register only if a charge background, called the driving charge, in injected into the diode.
This driving charge is then transferred and read at the same time as the useful signal created by the photodiode. Such a system has many drawbacks. Over and above the fact that it requires a charge injection device, it decreases the output dynamics by increasing the noise level.
The invention does not have these drawbacks.